vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, has created several songs that are connected in such confusing ways that most people have a hard time keeping up with what happens when and where. This series is called the Evillious Chronicles. Mothy has left several clues in the songs telling when they take place. Unfortunately, not all of the clues are in mothy's songs. Mothy has also put clues in the PVs, his CDs, on his blog, on his websites, in the video descriptions, you name it. This page will help clarify and organize these clues, as well as help to shed some light on the land of Evillious and its illusive history. Basic Chronology Basic Chronology I: Story of Evil #Twiright Prank #Daughter of White (begins) #Daughter/Servant of Evil #Message of Regret #(Re_birthday?) #Daughter of White (ends) Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Basic Chronology II: Clockwork Lullaby Series Clockwork Lullaby itself has no definite placement. Clockwork Lullaby 2, also known as Miniature Garden Girl, has a definite placement as being before Clockwork Lullaby 4, also called Heartbeat Clocktower. Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) probably happens at the same time as Regret Message, before both of the aforementioned songs. These songs are basically the glue that holds the series together. #(Clockwork Lullaby 3?) (Re_birthday?) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby Basic Chronology III: Seven Deadly Sins Series Madness of Duke Venomania happens first, followed by Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, the Story of Evil, Gift from Princess Sandman, Enbizaka's Tailor Shop, and lastly Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption happens at the same time as Clockwork Lullaby 2 and happens before Clockwork Lullaby 4. #Lust (Venomania) - Kamui Gakupo #Gluttony (Conchita) - MEIKO #Pride (Story of Evil) - Rin & Len Kagamine #Sloth (GIFT) - Hatsune Miku #Envy (Enbizaka) - Megurine Luka #Greed (Judgement) and Clockwork Lullaby 2 - KAITO #Clockwork Lullaby 4 and Wrath (???) - GUMI Main article: Seven Deadly Sins Last Basic Chronology: Original Sin Series The very first song in the entire Akuno-P canon is Moonlit Bear, immediately followed by Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Chrono Story. Nothing comes before Moonlit Bear. #moonlit bear #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story #(Madness of Duke Venomania) (Lust/Luxuria) Main article and detailed information: Original Sin Series Canon or Not? Many a fan of mothy has fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. here's a handy guide to canon songs versus non-canon songs, and the grey area in-between. (NYTL=Not yet translated) Not Canon The following songs are not canon according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus *Screws, Clockwork, and Pride Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either canon or non-canon according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental, to be released in Evils Court CD) *Wendy NYTL *South North Story *Playing with Words (Last line of this song is first line of Clockwork Lullaby) *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be a sequel or prequel to Playing with Words) *Madam Merry-go-round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be canon, but mothy has not given any numbers in the video descriptions (or any video at all). *master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD) *The Last Revolver (connects directly to "Pierrot") *Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird found in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology) *1000-year Wiegenlied (The lyrics refer to Shiro no Musume) *Retrospective Musicbox (contains "lu li la" and character MA from Heartbeat Clocktower, is officially canon but has no PV yet) *master of the court (to be released in Evils Court CD) *Caprishio Farce (to be released on Evils Court CD, is officially canon (called "Clockwork Lullaby 6" on KarenT) but has no PV yet) Most Definitely Canon The following are confirmed to be canon. *moonlit bear *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Chrono Story (called clockwork lullaby 5 on Evils Court CD on Karen-T) *Story of Evil (series) *Seven Deadly Sins (series) *Clockwork Lullaby (series) *5th Pierrot (contains "Hansel" from Abandoned on a Moonlit Night and Elluka from Chrono Story) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exeptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years 001 moonlit bear 013 Recollective Orgel 014 Abandoned on a Moonit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 Duke Venomania's Madness 325 Repulsive Eater Girl Conchita 491 Twiright Prank 499~ Daughter of White 500 Servant of Evil 500 Daughter of Evil 501 Regret Message 501 Re_birthday 609 Princess Sandman's Gift ~GIFT~ 610 The 5th Pierrot 610 The Last Revolver 842 Enbizaka's Tailor Shop 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 master of the graveyard 990 master of the court Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday *Heartbeat Clocktower *Regret Message Documents in Aku no Oukoku CD booklet In the booklet that came with Evils Kingdom CD five pages told the history of the first three songs, of MA and of Evillious. Mistranslations may be present. The Prelude (MA) The prelude is found on the back of the booklet and is above the tracklist. *Welcome to the "Theater in the Forest". *I wonder, should I say "Nice to meet you" or "Long time no see"? *...Really, how do you do, children. * *I was once called "Ma". * *Surely you have heard the rumors? *The "rumors" of a hidden theater with a treasure. *First let me say that these rumors are not true. * *If you came here to see this treasure, *Then on the contrary, leave quickly, I implore you. * *If you did not ... *Would it really be that difficult to stay and watch? * *At first, in the land Evillious have occurred a few events, *there is one of the life of Ma the lonley Magi, *But I'll only tell a little bit. * *These works will be shown, and today there are 15 parts. *I wonder if you would like them? The First Three Songs Three inserts depicting the Original Sin Trilogy. Moonlit Bear *"Original sin" *~The primordial sin~ * *This forest has been called the "The Forest of Eldo" ... *There was a married couple of wood carving craftsmen living here. *Husband's name is not known, but the girl is Eve, Moonlit Eve. Her name is just so. *In the forest, she commited "the evil sins" * *Living with her loving husband, she only had one desire, one wish she prayed would be granted. *However, because of the accident that killed the their two children, she began to Envy the happiness of others. *Then it became Wrath. She Desired to obtain what she had lost. *And in her Hunger, she took the fruits. * *This became the very beginning of the story. A Moonlit Night's Abandonment *"Cause and Effect" *~Karmic Retribution~ * *The twins were led by their parents into the forest. *A boy and a girl. *Not knowing where they're going, only walking on without end. *In the moonlit night. * *Step into this story. The names of the twins, if you search in books, *In the end, they will not be found, *Because the truth about them was completely concealed by their adoptive parents. *Now, they kept on going. The reason, interestingly enough, is completely unknown. * *From the beginning, did they really exist or not? Chrono Story *"Life" * *The Two Twins. *Looking toward the house that burned bright, within their eyes was the reflection of what? *They freed the seven and vanished. * *The Magi Ma. *She who is now named "Elluka Clockworker". *During the Disaster 2 years ago, they had lost it all, and gained eternal "Life". *The forest deity ... Something that close friend, "The Eldoh Tree", asked them is to pick "Life" right now and collect the sins. * *Since then, nearly a thousand years have passed, but they still have the request to do, and it still causes their hearts suffering. Evillious Chronicles The last and biggest of the documents, called the Evillious Chronicles, is here (sorry, it's in Vietnamese). It mentions "Marigold" and "MA", as well as other things we have seen already. Marigold is mentioned at the very end of the Gobanme no Piero PV. MA is mentioned in the PV for Judgement of Corruption, and is the second Guardian of the Clocktower from Heartbeat Clocktower. This file also makes some previously ambiguous songs canon, like Recollective Musicbox, which also features MA. The "dots" seem to indicate songs. I count about 10 songs that are not out yet, give or take a few. Part One of the Evillious Chronicles (001-480) *'001'・Eve Moonlit Commits Kidnapping and Murder (The Origin of the "Original Sin"). *In the Eldo forest of the kingdom of Elphegort, Eve Moonlit kidnapped two twins (at that time one year old), then killed their mother. * *'013'・The Fire Disaster in Levianta. *Ma directed the Department of National Research in Levianta Kingdom; his laboratory's techniques, however, generated legal problems. *Ma directed the fall of Levianta kingdom. The huge explosion affected even the neighboring countries. * *'014'-Because of the events in Levianta the previous year, the kingdom of Elphegort suffers famine, epidemics, and disease; the problem becomes severe. *・In the Eldo Forest, a husband and wife, who were wood crafters by trade, were killed. *Eve Moonlit, along with her husband, were killed by their adopted twin children. * *'015'・The Origin of the "Seven Deadly Sins" *Two twin children scattered the "Seven Deadly Sins" throughout the world. *The Eldo Forest's Guardian, the "Eldo Tree", asks a favor of Elluka Clockworker to find the "Deadly Sins". * *'136'・The Venomania Event. *In the Belzenian Empire, in the region of Asmodeus, many women go missing because of Sateriajis Venomania. *This self-ravaged realm, became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. * *'137'-Sateriajis Venomania, was unexpectedly killed by an aristocrat named Kachess. *For this, the sins of Kachess are no longert mentioned in imperial Belzenia . * *Elluka Clockworker gains access to a victim of the Venomania event--Lukana Octo, and, using the "Body Swap Technique," entered her body. * *'212'・Asmodin Independence. *Asmodin gains independence from the Empire of Belzenia * *'301'・Leviantan Reconstruction. *Divine Levianta (the kingdom of Levianta was lead by Ma once) undergoes national construction. * *'325'・"Akujiki Musume" Conchita goes missing. *In the Conchita Territory of the Belzenian Empire, there lived a warlord, Vanika Conchita who was said to be a cannible. *There are also people who say that Conchita came to a bad end. *The Belzenian Empire was lead by the famous Magi, Ma. *Elluka Clockworker investigated the truth. * *'399'・Lucifenian Reconstruction *In the Belzenian Empire, the Lucifenian territories campaign for Independence. *Lucifenia the First ascends to the throne and leads the national construction of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. * *'480~'Elluka Clockworker becomes a subordinate of Lucifenia Arth the First. * *・Lucifenia gains territory. *Lucifenia Kingdom, announcement declares war on neighboring countries. Gradually gain territory. *To this Belzenia Empire declared war on the Kingdom of Lucifenia and Belzenia gradually lost power. Part two of the Evillious Chronicles (490-999) *'490~'・Escapades of the Three Heroes *Belzenia lost part of its territory in the south - Evagrius. *The three subordinates of Lucifenia Arth the first, devoted to the Foundation country Lucifenia, are known as the "Three Heroes". * *'499'-Elluka Clockworker choses Goumilia at the 1000-year tree (Tree of Eldoh) as an apprentice. * *'500'・Lucifenia attacks Elphegort. *Lucifenia Kingdom launches a suprise attack on Elphegort. * *・Lucifenian Revolution *In Lucifenia Kingdom, Queen Rillianne d'Autriche arrogantly opposes the nation. *The daughter of Leonhart, Jermielle Avadonia, led the revolution against her. *Rillianne was executed during the revolution. * *Elluka Clockworker gives the "Venom Sword" to the great merchant Keel Freesis. * *'611'・The Battle of Marigold Plateau. *??? * *'842'-Elluka Clockworker approaches tailor Kayo Sudou in the northmost country. *She enters into Kayo's body through the "Body Swap" and takes "Kayo's Scissors". * *・Kayo Sudou's homicidal rampage. *In the North, Kayo Sudou commits mass murder. * *'878'・Aishikeru Treaty signed *Marlon, Levianta, Elphegort, Lucifenia, the 4 countries united under one, the USE (United States of Evillious). * *'978・EVILS COURT' *The evil USE judge Gallerian Marlon's wife and daughter died in a crash. * *'980'-The Magi "MA" to Gallerian Marlon, said: *When you die, I will carry out your legacy. * *'982・EVILS THEATER' *Marlon Gallerian built a small, small theater in the Eldoh Tree's Forest. * *'983'・Rebellion of Levianta *Gallerian Marlon pardons Tony Ausdin's unforgivable crime because of a bribe. When they found out the truth, Tony and Gallerian were killed. * *"Ma" takes up the legacy of Gallerian Marlon. He is given the sin fragments, the "Glass of Conchita", the "Marlon Spoon," and the "Four mirrors of Lucifenia" * *'990・EVILS FOREST' *In the Eldoh Tree's Forest, rumors spread of a living theater that holds the treasure of Gallerian Marlon. *Those who set foot in the Eldoh Tree's Forest never return. * *'999・EVILS ???' (Utopia?) (burned off in fire?) Original Text (For revision or re-translation) *エヴィリオス年代記 - Chronicles of Evillious- *001年 ◆ Eve·Moonlit诱拐杀人事件(原罪发生) * 艾尔菲哥特国(Elphegort)的エルド之森里、Eve·Moonlit诱拐了当时年仅一岁的双子并杀害了追逐着双子的母亲。 *013年 ◆ 雷比安塔的灾难 * 雷比安塔魔道王国的国立研究所在魔法试验中发生事故 * 雷比安塔魔道王国崩解。大规模的爆发波及周边国家。 *014年 以前年的雷比安塔事故为由，艾尔菲哥特国的饥荒瘟疫问题严重化 * ◆ エルド之森伐木人夫妇杀人事件 * Eve·Moonlit及其丈夫被作为养子的双子姐弟杀害。 *015年◆「七宗罪」发生 * 双子将「七宗罪」传播到世界各地 * エルド之森的守护神「エルド之樹」将大罪的搜索委任给艾卢卡·克洛克沃克(Elluka Clockworker) *136年 ◆ 维诺马尼亚事件 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国发生由维诺马尼亚公爵引发的大量女性诱拐事件 * 被害者涉及本国与他国的王族女性，该问题发展为国际问题 *137年 维诺马尼亚被马隆的贵族カーチェス杀害 * 关于这件事、贝尔杰尼亚国王没有向カーチェス问罪 * 艾卢卡·克洛克沃克与维诺马尼亚事件的受害者露卡娜·欧克特接触 * 根据「転身の術」得到露卡娜的身体。 *212年 ◆ 阿斯莫迪恩(Asmodeus)‍‍独立 * 阿斯莫迪恩从贝尔杰尼亚帝国分立出来 *301年 ◆ 雷比安塔再建 * 神圣雷比安塔(原雷比安塔魔道王国)建国 *325年 ◆ 「食人女」コンチータ失踪事件 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国コンチータ领地、发生了领主バニカ＝コンチータ食人的传言 * 也有コンチータ与恶魔订下了契约这样的传言。帝国委任著名的魔术师艾卢卡·克洛克沃克调查事情的实情 * 但是、后来艾尼卡·克洛克沃克行踪不明、调查中止 *399年 ◆ 路西菲尼亚‍建国 * 贝尔杰尼亚帝国的路西菲尼亚地区兴起独立运动 * 路西菲尼亚Ⅰ世为王建立路西菲尼亚王国 *480年前後　艾卢卡·克洛克沃克为当时的路西菲尼亚的国王阿路斯Ⅰ世的属下 * ◆ 路西菲尼亚领土扩张 * 路西菲尼亚屡屡向邻国宣战。领土扩大 * 贝尔杰尼亚从这期间与路西菲尼亚的战争败北开始、迅速失去大量势力 *490前後 ◆ 三英雄的活跃 * 贝尔杰尼亚失去了Evagrius南方的一部分领土 * 为路西菲尼亚的大国化做出贡献的路西菲尼亚王阿路斯Ⅰ世的三个部下(雷翁哈特‧阿瓦德尼亚、玛丽安‧福塔皮耶、艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克)被称为「三英雄」 *499年 作为千年树（原エルド之樹）眷属的精灵格米莉亚成为艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克的弟子 *500年　◆ 艾尔菲哥特被路西菲尼亚侵占 * 艾尔菲哥特突然被路西菲尼亚侵占 * ◆ 路西菲尼亚革命 * 路西菲尼亚王国里、公主莉莉安奴‧露西芬‧德崔里希傲慢的举止受到国民的排斥 * 雷翁哈特的女儿、吉曼‧阿瓦德尼亚为首发起革命 * 艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克从大商人基尔‧弗利希斯手里得到了大罪の器venom sword *611年 ◆ メリゴド高地的决斗 * ？？？ *842年　艾卢卡‧克洛克沃克与东方岛国的裁缝店老板娘カヨ＝スドウ接触 * 用「転身の術」得到カヨ的身体以及大罪之器「カヨ的剪刀」 * ◆カヨ＝スドウ连续杀人事件 * 在东方的岛国、裁缝店老板娘カヨ＝スドウ连续杀人事件发生 *878年　◆ アイシケル条约签订 * 马隆、雷比安塔、艾尔菲哥特、路西菲尼亚4国结成联合国家USE（Union State of Evilious） *978年　◆？ * USE暗星庁的法官马隆(Galerian Marlon)的妻子与女儿在事故中死亡 *980年 剧作家Ma与马隆接触、谈及大罪之器 *982年　◆EVILS THEATER * 收藏家马隆在千年树森林建立了电影馆 *983年 ◆ 雷比安塔内乱 * 被民众问及杀人罪的将军与托尼·奥斯丁的审判相关、马隆的渎职暴露 * 反对的民众发起内战 托尼、Galerian惨遭杀害 * Ma继承了Galerian的遗产。得到了大罪之器「红色玻璃酒杯」「蓝色汤匙」「黄色对镜」 *990年 ◆EVILS FOREST * 千年树之森里有藏着收藏家马隆遗产的电影馆。这样的传言扩大。 * 潜入千年树之森的人屡屡失踪。 *999年 终 A Quick Note and the Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series the most is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the witch from Chrono Story (Elluka Clockworker) and the Tailor from Enbizaka (Kayo Sudou) can be around at the same time, despite being the same vocaloid (Luka Megurine). This is also why the twins from the first three songs are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Characters in Akuno-P's Chronology "Original Sin" Trilogy *Mother/Bear (Meiko) *Eve Moonlit/Pretentious Mother (Miku) *Adam Moonlit/Pretentious Father (Kaito) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Luxuria and Gula *Duke Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo) *Gumina Glassred (Gumi) (in list below) *Various Women Enchanted by Duke Venomania (multiple vocaloids and UTAUs) **Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) (Elluka takes over her body later to take the Venomania Sword) **Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) **Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) **Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) **Hakua Netsuma, Age 22, Unemployed. (Haku) **Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) **Priema Soap, Age 30, Domestic servant. (Prima) **Liluen Tarner, Age 24, Baker. (Lily) **Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) **Gumina Glassred, Age 21, Aristocrat. (Gumi) **Meilis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Bezenia's Empire. (MEIKO) **Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) **Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sween Ann) **Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) **Rindo Blume, Age 14, Nun. (Rin) **Yuki Kaina, Age in single digits, Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) **Josephine Francois, Age in the double digits, Horse. **Yufina Marlon, Age 26, Queen of Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) *Kachess Crim (Kaito) *Vanika Conchita (Meiko) *15th Personal Chef (Kaito) *Butler (Len) *Maid (Rin) Story of Evil *Characters in the Story of Evil *Tree of Eldoh/Thousand-Year Tree (Immortal) Acedia and Pere Noel *Margarita Blankenheim/Princess Sandman (Miku Hatsune) *Caspar (Kaito) *Julia Abelard/Santa (Meiko) *Marquis Blankenheim *Doctor Felix *Blue (Kaito) *Samurai (Gakupo) *Sniper/Guumilia (Gumi) *??? Abelard/Gretel (Rin) (Immortal, but killable) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel/Pierrot (Len) (Immortal, but killable) *Elluka Clockworker/Witch (Luka) (Immortal) (uses fake name, "Iriina") *Sniper's Love/??? (from The Last Revolver) Invidia *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Unfaithful Lover (Kaito) *Red Kimono Girl (Meiko) *Green Sash Girl (Miku) *Yellow Hairpin Girl (Rin) Recollective Musicbox, Miniature Garden Girl, Avaritia, and Heartbeat Clocktower *MA's Sister (???) *MA's Fiancee (???) *Clockwork Doll/"Daughter" (Miku) *Gallerian Marlon/The Collector (Kaito) *General Ausdin *Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi) *Akujiki Musume's Butler (Len) *Akujiki Musume's Maid (Rin) *Master of the Court (Kaito) *Unknown Role (Miku) (Related in some way to the Court Master) *Master of the Graveyard/Vanika "Akujiki Musume" Conchita (Meiko) *Second Guardian of the Clocktower, MA (Kaito) (He's the Clockworker from Recollective Musicbox) The Geography This is the Geography of the area (called Evillious). There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Belzenia, is destroyed before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the USE. *Lucifenia (South of Elphegort) **Home to Rillianne Lucifen d'Autriche and Allen Abbadonia. **Houses the Desert Bluebird far in the future. **Independance from Belzenia won in 399. *Elphegort (North of Lucifenia) **In Elphegort, there seems to be a plateau named "Marigold". There is a battle there in EC 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Gobanme no Piero. **Home to Margarita Blankenheim. **Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. **Houses the 1000-year Tree (aka Tree of Eldoh) and the 1000-year Tree's Forest (aka Forest of the Eldoh Tree). **Capital is named Aceid. *Marlon (Western Island Nation) **Used to be the home of the Marlons. *Asmodin (East of Lucifenia) **In ruins during Daughter of Evil. **Home to Duke Venomania and Guminia Glassred. **Original abode of the Asmodin Company, as lead by Gast Venom. **Won independance from Belzenia in 212. *Belzenia (Empire that once covered most to all of the land, including Lucifenia and Asmodin) **Home to Vanika Conchita. **Destroyed by Lucifenia prior to Daughter of Evil and owned by Lucifenia during Daughter of Evil. *Levianta (North of Elphegort) **Home to Kayo Sudou and Gallerian Marlon. *Union State of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort, and Marlon) **Formed in 878. **Home to Gallerian Marlon. The Keywords Mothy gives each of his songs keywords. Reason is unknown why. *10-Minute Love-「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“The bus runs, carrying this love.”) *Word Play- 「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby- 「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil- 「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!”) *Servant of Evil- 「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message- 「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl- 「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("Do not need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night- 「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our mother and father”) *South North Story- 「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday- 「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Conchita the Glutton- 「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Bow down and worship our great Conchita”) *Moonlit Bear- 「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride- 「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal, and what is the right thing?”) *Enbizaka's Tailorshop- 「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White- 「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for existing”) *Full Moon Lab- 「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver-「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower- 「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird- 「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *Duke Venomania's Madness- 「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Dancing in this harem”) *Twiright Prank- 「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous- 「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy place”) *Red Shoe Parade- 「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story- 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from Princess Sleep-Bringer ~GIFT~- 「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“In order for your happiness") *The Fifth: Pierrot-「そして黒から赤へ」 (“from black to red") *Judgement of Corruption-「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money gives orders, even in Hell.”) The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *1000-year Wiegenlied *Retrospective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court *Caprishio Farce Speculation and Theory The Rules This space is for vocaloidwiki users to share their Theories/Speculations with eachother about mothy's songs. Each Theory is to have a title in Heading 3 format. The theory itself is to be in normal format. If a theory is proven incorrect at a later date by canon information, the theory's title will have a strikethrough put on it. The only acceptable time for a theory to be removed is if it is an epileptic tree or a troll "theory". Please use standard English. Thank you. Sample Theory: Perre Noel Perre Noel, the orginization in Fifth Clown, is going to have its own mini-series, the three current components being Fifth Clown, Last Revolver, and Princess Sandman's Gift. Each will tell the story of a member of Perre Noel. Member two, according to Fifth Clown, wil "never get his debut". Mysterious member number four is Rin, and will be in the last of the songs. Luka, member number seven, may not get a song because she is the main character for mothy's canon anyway. The Four Places from "Heartbeat Clocktower" Since that particular song came out, people have been speculating about the words at the end of the montage of sins: "Graveyard", "Court", "Hellish Yard", and "Heavenly Yard". It was generally theorized that the Court was the Heavenly Yard and the Graveyard was the Hellish Yard, but now it seems safe to assume that each place is separate. Meiko is named "Master of the Graveyard" in "Heartbeat Clocktower", and Gallerian refers to himself as "Master of the Court" in "Judgment of Corruption". There is also the presence of the true "Master of the Hellish Yard". It seems that we can scrap all earlier theories about the connection between these places. The "Master Roles" and Gakupo's Role Continuing from the above idea, we know that Gallerian Marlon was the former guardian of the clocktower. We also know that the Master of the Hellish Yard is Gumi, the Master of the Graveyard is Meiko, and the Master of the Courtyard is Rin, whose second half is Len. Miku already has the roll of the burned clockwork doll and Luka is Elluka Clockworker, the hero. The only remaining role we know of is Master of the Heavenly Yard, and the only remaining Vocaloid is Gakupo. Prehaps Gakupo is the Master of the Heavenly Yard? *Possibly the M'aster '''o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard is '''mothy himself, since he uses it as his name and his blog is "the heavenly yard." The name also implies that whoever it is would be God, and mothy did create the universe that his characters live in. Gumi would then be the Devil. The Fate of the Immortal Witch It is obvious that Elluka did something that made her gain immortality, and her powers could do anything (even change her appearance) save for finding and cleansing the Seven Sins before disaster befell. The world already falls into ruin because of it. In Desert Bluebird, it mentions there about an old woman, and it could be possible that the old woman might be Elluka herself, although this can still be uncertain because she is immortal and therefore can't grow old, unless somehow, the ones who were trying to collect the sins managed to beat her, or the Seven Sins were too much for her to handle, so she lost her immortality. The Thousand-Years of Speculation and a Bluebird The idea of "1000 years" has appeared a lot lately. First, the song 1000-year Lullaby (referring to Clockwork Lullaby). Second, the song numbers have 3 digits, and 000 through 999 is 1000 years. Third, the 1000-year tree (the Eldoh's Tree). This obviously has some sort of significance in the story. I think that the number 1000 is going to be significant in upcoming songs, specifically in Gumi's song for Wrath and the 8th song in the Deadly Sin Series. It is possible that the sins all came together and the climax occurs in the 1000th year, or Elluka loses her immortality, or both. The Desert Bluebird is sure to come up in a later song as well. More than likely, it will have to do wit the sins assembling, because Gallerian says that his wish will come true once they've assembled, and the bluebird grants wishes. In the song "Desert Bluebird" in the end, they find an ocean in Lucifenia. This ocean might be the ocean where Regret Message had occured, and even maybe, the two main characters there are likely, again, reincarnations of Rilliane and Allen. Some keywords are: "By everyone's hands, the world is recreated. (connection to Heartbeat Clocktower)" and "Even during the hard times, we're always together. (connection to Story of Evil)". Awakening of the Sinful Objects According to "Girl of Miniature Garden" and "Heartbeat Clocktower", each sin is represented by an object, like the scissors for Invidia and the Glass for Gula. In "Heartbeat Clocktower", it is said that the 'bloody scissors' and the 'violet sword' has not awakened yet while Conchita and Rilliane appeared as persons. Since "Repulsive Food Eater Conchita" and "Daughter of Evil" came out before "Hearbeat Clocktower" while "Tailor Shop of Enizaka" and "Madness of Duke Venomania" came out after it, it can be assumed that the awakening of the objects are related to their creation date by mothy in real life. A possibility is that the souls of the 'sinners' after death resided in the 'objects', which were then collected by the 'collector' AKA Gallerian Marlon (ironically he became one of them as well), which he stored in the Clocktower. After a while, the objects would 'awaken' and recite a song about their sinful lives. The time the objects awakened is the time mothy created the songs in real life. The Objects and the Resounding Song Somewhat related to the above (this might count as two theories), the song "Lu Li La, the Resounding Song" references the pairs of objects from "Chrono Story", as well as the "Sinful Objects". The last line of the song says "They all return to the forest, with an uncontainable amount of anger." In Heartbeat Clocktower it says that the Collector built a small theatre in the forest, ''which, if the above theory that the objects are stored in the clocktower/theatre is correct, means that the setting for the "Wrath" song may be the theatre itself. Also, it's possible that the objects shown in "Chrono Story" may have something to do with the fates of the sinners. For example, Gluttony was said to be a seed, and the picture shown was of a pomegranate. Pomegranates are important in the myth of Persephone, where the number of seeds that she ate determined how long she had to stay in the Land of the Dead. But Conchita's sin is Gluttony, which would imply that she ate it all, condemning her forever to the "Land of the Dead" and making her it's master, the Master of the Graveyard. *The Forest could be referring to Hell, considering the fact that Gumi (Wrath) is the Master Of The Hellish Yard, and the Sins apparently end up going to the forest. Sinful figures would naturally end up going to Hell. **Unlikely, as I doubt that Adam and Eve would be living in Hell at the beginning of time. **However, it could be thought that since Eve hadn't died (and thus left the Original Sin behind her), the forest wouldn't have been the Hell. Wrath/Ira, The Hellish Yard and it's Master At the end of ''Judgement of Corruption, Gumi is obviously the "Master Of The Hellish Yard", but the ending, despite listing Kaito as "Gallarian Marlon" and Miku as "The Daughter", only lists Gumi as "???". Mothy rarely keeps the casting of a significant character vague unless he plans on expanding on their story (or for drama and since Gumi's song is next this one doesn't seem likely). The Hellish Yard is a prominent aspect to Mothy's songs and it seems likely that he'd expand on it, and so it is possible that Wrath will be about The Master Of The Hellish Yard herself. *Kaito in Tailor shop of Enbizaka is listed as ??? too. Maybe this is "Blue", member 2 of Pere Noel (this in not likely but its a possibility). The upcoming fight of 'Good' and 'Bad' (?) In Heartbeat Clocktower, it is said: "When all the songs are recited, it is believed that Utopia will be accomplished". Now there is only one of the Seven Sin's songs remaining, Wrath, associated with the Devil herself. While it's unclear that "utopia" means in this context, one could believe that as all the sins have gathered together, the 'blood-stained scissors' and 'purple sword' would awaken. Even if it's already said that referring to these items was purely to imply that the songs of Lust and Envy would be on their way in real life, it also could be speculated that Elluka Clockworker (who took Kayo Sudou's scissors) and Gakupo (who has been speculated to be Master of the Heavenly Yard) would 'awaken' back to the story, possibly to fight the Devil. However, as implying the scissors and the sword doubtfully would hint to the fight, it could just be assumed that the aforementioned quote from Heartbeat Clocktower would. Welcome to a happy place... Utopia Right off the bat, I'm going to say that Madame Merry-go-round is part of the Evillious Chronicles. Why? Because of the way Miku says "Utopia". Mothy could have easily used "risoukyou" or a similar substitute for this word. However, he chose to make it "yuutopia", just like in Judgement of Corruption and Heartbeat Clocktower. This has to have some significance, because of how easily he could have not used "yuutopia". It may have to do with MA and Marlon's Utopia that is completed once the songs are all recited. Note that Yu-u-to-pi-a and ri-so-u-kyo-u both have five syllables and it would be a perfect substitute. *If this is true then Red Shoe Parade must be Canon as both Red Shoe Parade and Madame Merry-go-round mention the Shadow Parade A Deeper Meaning of Heartbeat Clocktower and the Mystery of the Green Gear In the beginning of Heartbeat Clocktower, Miku (the clockwork doll) is represented sleeping. And as you can see at the bottom right is a green gear spinning. A little later, Meiko (the master of the graveyard) has a red gear spinning at her upper right. Afterwards, Rin (the master of the courtyard) has a yellow gear at her upper left. And after the presentation of lust and envy, all the 3 gears show up in their right position. Soon, a "lulila" song where the seven deadly sins are shown with their Latin names. And afterwards is a picture of Hansel & Gretel with the names of the 4 yards (hellish yard, heavenly yard, courtyard, graveyard) in the series. What's interesting is if you could just flip the picture, it shows that the graveyard and courtyard are in their right position but the green gear which represents Miku is equivalent to the Hellish Yard. Which might mean that Miku is the master of the hellish yard. But you might infer that maybe it's actually Gumi who represents the green gear since she IS the Master of the hellish yard and she is also green in color. *Another interesting idea is that the 3 colors (the RED '''kimono, the '''GREEN sash, and the YELLOW hairpin) are also seen in the Tailor Shop of Enbizaka. And as we all know, Luka killed all the three who owned them (Miku, MEIKO, and Rin, the master of the 3 yards) and at the end, he kills Kaito, with the color BLUE. Which might actually mean that Kaito is the master of the heavenly yard since he is the only one missing. The 4 colors (BLUE, RED, GREEN, and YELLOW) are also seen in Re_birthday as the four people (Miku, KAITO, MEIKO, and Rin) who suffered. *Another interesting idea following this is that the four gears have to do with the color scheme. If Yellow/Red are on the top, orange is in the middle (Len). If Green/Red are on the right, they are opposites, so the ones on the left are opposites. The opposite of Yellow is Purple, making Gakupo the missing gear. The gear between the bottom gears (Green/Purple) is Blue (Kaito or Miku). If green is taken to mean Gumi and Blue to mean Miku, then the order is: grave/Meiko, court/Rin, hellish/Gumi, heavenly/Gakupo, upper/Len, lower/Miku. That leaves the gear behind Kaito at the beginning and end of the PV, making Kaito the middle Gear. Of course, this can go many different ways. *However, either Kaito or Miku is the master of the court according to the upcoming song, master of the court. Therefore, Rin can't be. What a wonderful conundrum we're in, right? Not only that, but since Rin and Len are the butler and maid of the graveyard's master... This is impossible to figure out. *While the introductory music is playing in Heatbeat Clocktower, Six gears are spinning towards the grey one in the top right corner. They are the colours of Rin, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito and Miku. Just before they reach the grey gear, a lime green one spins quickly down the left side. This gear must be Gumi's. The Objects Of Miniature Garden Girl *"Hatsumei", which is close to Miku's surname Hatsune, means invention in japanese. That is why Miku is represented as the clockwork doll, the invention of Kaito. "Kagami", which is close to the Kagamine twin's surname, means mirror. That is why they are represented as the two mirrors. KAITO and MEIKO with no surnames, are represented as the spoon and glass respectively. KAITO being represented by a spoon and MEIKO being represented by a glass may refer to their character items: KAITO's character item is ice cream ( sometimes those in a tub, hence the use of a spoon ), and MEIKO's is sake ( rice wine, and people normally drink wine in a glass ). The eggplant has a variety called the "chinese white sword" which might explain the Venom Sword. The Event at Year 1000 *This could be something between Elluka and Ma. Both of them are trying to collect the objects associated with the seven deadly sins, and if Elluka got the medicine after infiltrating Pere Noel, then they both have three objects. At year 1000 the wrath event happens and they're both going after the object for it. Whatever happens this leads to the "utopia" being created. *However, Ma 'The Lonely Magi' could also be Elluka. Magi could be a play off of Maga, which is Latin for Sorceress. So, Ma the Lonely Sorceress. Guess who else is lonely? In the Chrono Story Document, it says: The Magi Ma. She who is now named "Elluka Clockworker". This could reference to Ma being Elluka. Even as it also refers to more than one person, Elluka is alone in the video. The song mentions her in losing everything and gaining eternal life, such as in the Document. *It might be possible that 'Ma' and Elluka are the same person after all. In the Evillious Chronicle document, it has been shown that Elluka could use 'Body Swap' technique. From what's been shown, she has only used that technique on characters also played by the same Vocaloid (Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou both are also played by Megurine Luka), therefore maintaining Luka as her 'actress'. However, it might be possible that she used Body Swap on a Kaito-character around the time of Heartbeat Clocktower. I don't know much about 'Recollective Music Box', though...so this theory might be false. re_Visiting "re_Birthday" *I don't know if I'm the only one to think it, but it hit me tonight while watching a subbed version. re_Birthday Len could very well be "Hansel", not Allen. I know that it is generally accepted that re_Birthday is a response to Regret Message, but Mothy has said with particular relation to this song that he wanted people to come up with their own interpretation. And, if at the time he was trying to conceal the bigger story, he wouldn't have contradicted us when we connected it to the Story of Evil. All of the other songs in the Clockwork Lullaby Series are part of the greater whole, with the clocktower and the clockwork dolls. It seems odd that just re_Birthday would be connected to a single, individual sin. *re_Birthday makes a very convincing continuation to Regret Message, and there are a great deal of PVs that support this interpretation. But the original PV is a simple flip of the image from Clockwork Lullaby, showing Len instead of Rin. The only thing that really changes over the course of the song is the color of the characters shown on the upper edge of the video. Where begins my theory. *The twins, "Hansel and Gretel", were the ones who unleashed the Deadly Sins upon the world. The "voice" that speaks to Len from the clockwork spring calls him a "sinful" boy and tells him he will stay in the room forever. The lyrics at the top of the video are green. Most people interpret this as Miku, since Len killed her in Servant of Evil, and she would be the focus of his sins. But the color green used is not Miku's aqua-green, it's the deeper green of Gumi's gear from Heartbeat Clocktower. Len could perhaps be trapped in Hell, under the dominion of the Master of the Hellish Yard, because of his part in creating the Deadly Sins. The "red chains, the color of blood spilt" could represent the twins' real mother, killed while trying to reach her children, and the "blue shackles, the color of someone's tears", could be their adopted father, horrified by what his wife has done. *He mentions near the end of the song in reference to the lullaby and a tiny light, "Surely this is the message you sent me". It never directly implies Regret Message, and instead, the emphasis on the lullaby is closer to Clockwork Lullaby. And in the end of Chrono Story, the last part of the song is the twins, singing the familiar "RuRiRa", which never shows up in the context of the Story of Evil. And directly after mentioning the lullaby and the message, the background of re_Birthday turns yellow, to match Clockwork Lullaby. *.......sorry for the long post. ^_^; *So I'm not the only one who feels Re_birthday is a bit different from the others. There is just one thing I noticed. The theory above says that Re_birthday doesn't have a connection with Regret Message but actually it does(in a way). If you pause at about 3:32 at the''' original '''PV of Re_birthday where Len says "You're giving me a message" you can see the phrase "If we could be reborn..." in inverted order with a yellow background (implying it was from Rin). Since Regret message is not officially in the story of evil, we can assume that these two songs are related. Who knows? maybe the Rin from Regret Message is Gretel... *Regret Message is Story of Evil canon as of the release of Daughter of White, because Haku meets Rin on the shore after she becomes a nun. *I went back and watched the re_Birthday PV again, and I don't see the inverted message. But if it is there, Gretel and Hansel could be wishing to be reborn together as well, in a world where the deadly sins are no more. I think it's most significant that the "RuRiRa" lullaby never shows up in the Story of Evil, but it is mentioned in connection to Hansel and Gretel. *The inverted phrase is there. It's just really fast and lasts for about half a second. Also it's in japanese so I don't blame you if you didn't see it. ^_^ A Placement in the Chronology for Rin Kagamine's "Clockwork Lullaby" *So Rin's "Clockwork Lullaby" has no placement in Mothy's entire storyline, just that it is the first song in the "Clockwork Lullaby" series with the "Lu Li La" pattern. But what if the Rin in that song is another Clockwork Doll of Gallerian Marlon? Like Miku in "The Girl of the Miniture Garden", but not as important to him as Miku. She says in the song "You carry with you a sin of Greed", Gallerian had with him the sin of Greed. So she could have been an earlier doll of his. *Also she could have a connection to Re_Birthday since Len in that song hears a voice singing "Lu Li La". It could have been Rin from Clockwork Lullaby. So this Rin could have been reborn from either Rillianne from "Story of Evil" (presuming she died after living a life as a nun) or it could even be Gretel. *Either way I think this song is connected to both "Judgement of Corruption" and most definitely "Re_Birthday" whether that song is related to the "Story of Evil" or not. The only one who knows for sure is Mothy himself. So we will have to wait until he gives out more information. *It's true that Rin's "Clockwork Lullaby" is one of the most vague songs in the series. I find it weird that it doesn't have an alternate title like the other clocwork lullaby songs. This could mean that the song simply talks about the lullaby "Ru Ri Ra". My own interpretation of the song is that maybe the one that's singing is the clocktower only using Rin as a vocal for the song. *Perhaps the 'Clockwork Lullaby' is the song played by the various clockwork objects throughout the story? From the recollective orgel, then the clockwork doll, and finally the clocktower. When they say they sing 'Ru Ri Ra', they mean they are singing the song 'Clockwork Lullaby'. Wrath/Ira is Just a Red Herring *This isn't much of a theory rather than just a wild guess, but I think all the references towards Wrath having a big part in the story might just be a huge red herring. Like what happened before Princess Sleep-Bringer came out. Many people believed that it would have something to do with the 'Clockwork Doll' due to Chrono Story PV associating Sloth with the clockwork doll, and that the song 'Girl of Miniature Garden' fits pretty well into the sin of Sloth. Then the actual song came out and have little connection to the clockwork doll...I'm guessing the same thing will happen with the Wrath song. *I see the point that maybe we're just expecting too much from Wrath/Ira.The only downside to what you're saying is, if we take a look at the CD booklet and look at the dates, there aren't anymore dates available aside from 999 (oddly enough if we turn it upside down it becomes 666 ^_^") unless mothy tries to squeeze it in somewhere. The Clockwork Doll, the Vessel of Sin *In the ending dialogue of Princess Sleep-Bringer, Elluka and Gumilia talked about 'the vessel having been carried away'. And the title of the second chapter of Judgement of Corruption is 'The Girl of Miniature Garden and the Vessel of Sin'. It might be possible that the sins collected by Elluka are stored in some sort of a vessel. This vessel, I speculate, is Gallerian's clockwork doll. It has never been specified when the doll is made, and it might have existed for 300 years older than Gallerian himself. Another theory is that the original 'vessel' is not the doll, but was used for crafting it, making it one of the parts of the clockwork doll. **I think that you are complicating yourself. When she talked about the vessel of the sin probably she was talking about the sinful items, in this case the Clockwork Doll. **I think the main problem here is confusing Gallerian's "clockwork doll" with Sloth's sinful item which is simply a "doll". Based on the translation of the bonus track in evils kingdom (Ru Ri Ra, Ru Ri Ra resounding sound) the item mentioned for sloth wasn't specifically the "clockwork doll" but it simply said " The DOLL moving in the invisible wind". And also I've noticed that Sloth is really confusing when it comes to its sinful item. Some say that her "Gift" is her item which was never mentioned in the bonus track. The vessel of sin they're probbly talking about is most probably the sinful items or "sin fragments"(as mentioned by Gallerian himself) The Role of "Pride/Superbia" connected to the larger whole *(this was originally connected to the "Re_birthday" discussion above) *It's a bit of a stretch, but has anyone considered that the souls/reincarnations/gears/clockworks or what have you of Rilliane/Allen are somehow bound to Hansel/Gretel? I'll admit that it's pushing it, and it's not entirely likely that the two would be affiliated with one specific sin. *On the other hand, though, if we accept that the Green text in the original PV of Re_Birthday is the master of the hellish yard (Gumi/Satan/Ira), then it becomes a little more likely. Consider that pride is generally known as the worst of the seven. The patron demon for Pride is Lucifer, otherwise known as Satan. If we make another leap of faith and assume that mothy is both aware of this and chooses to make something of it (neither of which are guarantees, granted), then we could very well have a connection between the Court, the Graveyard, and the Hellish Yard. **That is, Gallerion Marlon/Avaritia (master of the court) became lost in the hellish yard, which is ruled by Gumi/Satan/Ira. On the other hand, Rilliane/Superbia is the manifestation of pride, which can be considered equivalent to wrath, which we could take to mean that Rilliane and Satan have some yet-unknown relationship. The Graveyard factors in if we take yet ANOTHER guess and assume that Conchita (master of the graveyard)'s companions are Rilliane/Superbia and Allen. That being said, if I'm wrong and it's been proven that Rilliane and Conchita have no affiliation, you can scrap the last paragraph and a half. *Back to my original idea. It's generally assumed that Wrath has a fairly large role in the story due to all the references to the forest, etc. Not to mention all the stuff about the master of the hellish yard and 1000 years and everything. However, Pride (which is usually ranked higher, not lower than wrath) has only had a minor role in the story thus far (well, minor in the big picture. The fact that the Story of Evil has been fleshed out the most means very little regarding the overarching storyline). I can't help but doubt that someone like mothy who loves the little details like that would make the most important one (Pride is the only sin that's appeared at the top of every list of the 7 sins ever) have such a small impact overall. As such, I'm going to use this as another calling point towards Rilliane/Allen being related in some way to Hansel/Gretel. *I'd go so far as to say that Rilliane is Gretel's reincarnation and Allen Hansel's, except we know that Hansel dies after Allen. My final piece of evidence is that Rilliane's wish was to be reborn as Allen's twin once again. Hansel and Gretel were also twins. This can't be coincidence. Especially since they share the same vocaloids (minor point but still). I'm leaning towards a theory that Miku's original sin somehow fractured the twins' souls, and those separated parts happened to bond with the most powerful sin - Pride. Re_Birthday is Allen/Hansel's souls joining back together. Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) Category:Series